


Lunch Break

by Drac_hoe_no



Series: Treebros Oneshots [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor Murphy’s hair, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t even know what this is, Soft Connor????, Treebros, galaxy girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drac_hoe_no/pseuds/Drac_hoe_no
Summary: Evan plays with Connor’s hair. That’s it. Literally just fluff.





	Lunch Break

“So, the schools paper is coming on quite spectacularly,” Alana was saying as she sat down next to Zoe at the groups normal table in the lunch room, “Not to pat myself on the back or anything.”

“Proud of you, babe.” Zoe replied offhandedly, taking a sip from her milkshake.

“The school has a newspaper?” Jared asked, nicking a chip off Evan’s untouched plate, “Oi, lover boy! Just ‘cause your boyfriend isn’t here yet doesn’t you get to pout.”

“I’m not pouting!” Evan exclaimed defensively, “I’m just... worried?”

“Connor’s probably just late because he’s in detention. Again.” Zoe said. 

“Yeah!” Jared agreed, “Probably flipped Mrs Schuyler off one too many times behind her back and she finally caught him.”

Alana tsked, “Why on Earth would you give a teacher the finger?”

“Well maybe if they accuse you of cheating when really you just studied really fucking hard.” A voice said behind them darkly.

Connor sighed heavily and flopped onto the chair next to Evan, automatically joining their hands. He used his spare hand to rake through his long hair that had been tied up into a messy bun but was now coming undone. 

“Maybe if you didn’t cheat so much in the first place,” Zoe said in a sing song voice.

“Fuck off, Zoe.” He glared, tugging at his hair.

“Here, lemme-“ Evan said, unlinking their hands. 

Connor turned in his seat so his back was facing Evan and Evan leant up on his knees to get a better angle. Weaving his hands delicately through the soft, brown curls that he loved so much. Connor sighed contently and leant back against his boyfriends chest.

“That’s so gay.” Jared deadpanned.

“We are gay.” Connor pointed out with his eyes still closed. 

“Good fucking point.”

“A-Actually, um, I’m bi?” Evan said.

“Another good fucking point.”

They stayed like that for the rest of the lunch break, Connor leaning against Evan and Evan playing with his hair. Zoe and Alana were talking quietly amongst themselves, occasionally giggling and Jared’s mouth just seemed like a running commentary for the whole thing. 

And everything’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Even though it’s kinda crappy. My boys are too soft for this world.


End file.
